darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mugger
Muggers are level 15 humans that can be found throughout RuneScape. They can be a potentially fatal threat to unaware new players. They use only crush attacks, which are quick and accurate. On one unknown date in January 2010, some of the Muggers in the entrance to the Stronghold of Player Safety have had their shirts changed from red to blue. Muggers are aggressive, which means that they attack players who are two times the mugger's combat level or less. Thus, muggers are aggressive against players from level 3 through to 31. Caught by surprise and unprepared, a new player can fairly easily die at their hands. They can assault players even inside buildings, but are incapable of following them down or up the stairs, or opening shut doors, whether they be within the building or outside it. Other NPCs do not appear to even notice their presence, nor do they attempt to aid or resist them. Ways to repel or escape the threat of muggers include simply closing the door, engaging them in direct combat (inadvisable for inexperienced fighters), or simply teleporting away. Easy and quick ways of teleporting away include teleporting to the rune essence mine through Aubury (which requires the completion of Rune Mysteries) or enter mysterious ruins, though the ruins are accessible only with talismans or tiaras. Locations #The entrance to the blurite cave (in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon). #Port Sarim Jail Locked up in the 4th cell. #Stronghold of Player Safety (not aggressive). #Near the Sawmill. #West Edgeville near the general store. #Earth Runecrafting Altar. #South East Varrock near the wizard shop. Varrock Mugger Prior to the updates of 17 September 2009, a mugger wandered the area around Aubury's Rune Shop in south-eastern Varrock. The mugger was infamous for his attacks on low-levelled players entering the store, including, until late 2007, many macroers. The mugger became something of an inside-joke amongst the RuneScape community and was often referred to as "Mugger (level-6)." Jagex hinted at this in the Varrock Census, in which the mugger is named as "Phearthee Levalsyx" (or fear the level six). During early testing of the Court Cases Distractions and Diversions game, the mugger was used by Jagex as a test case. A shirt with a headshot of the mugger is also available in the Jagex Store. With the updates on 17 September, Jagex removed the mugger from Varrock, to preserve the cushion of safety around Varrock and Lumbridge. }} Drops 100% Weapons and Armour Runes Herbs(m) Other Universal drops Trivia * The mugger in Port Sarim Jail was not affected by the update which changed the muggers' appearances. * It appears that some muggers were created in certain places to prevent the use of Bots. Two examples would be at the mine south-west of Varrock, near the Sawmill and by the rune shop in Varrock. Other monsters share this use. * Muggers were used in scams before the drop trade update, and players would scam lower level players into losing their items, since muggers are aggressive to level 12 and down. * The Varrock mugger has become almost like a celebrity among the RuneScape player community because of the many bots he has killed. * One of the muggers is known as Phearthee Levalsyx (when said aloud, Fear the Level Six). * The clue scroll (easy) used to be an uncommon drop. References nl:Mugger fi:Mugger